Dragon Prisoner and her Soulmates
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is Sirius Black's daughter she is sent to Charlie for her own protection. But the Cullen betray her and she is taken to Voldemort. He learns of her ability of being a Draconis from her mother. So he decides to trap the daughter of Black but first he decides to have some fun. What will happen now Bella is forced to fight on Voldemort's side?...Little bit of Horror at first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **WARNING: Large Harem. And a little bit of horror at the start. If don't like don't read**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is Sirius Black's daughter she is sent to Charlie for her own protection. But the Cullen betray her and she is taken to Voldemort. He learns of her ability of being a Draconis from her mother. So he decides to trap the daughter of Black but first he decides to have some fun. What will happen now Bella is forced to fight on Voldemort's side?...

* * *

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight/Percy Jackson/Avengers**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella had rarely been with her father because he had been in Azkaban. She had grown up with Charlie until Sirius let her stay in the Summer of her fifth year. Before her fifth year she had gone to Forks and meet the Cullen's. But Edward and they had left her. So she went back. Now after she saved Sirius from the Veil everyone had decided it was too dangerous for her to be in the middle of the war at the moment.

She had meet the Cullen's and they took her in as one as their own she recognised Jasper as one of her mates but had to pretend to love Edward. Now the Cullen's had gone on a hunting trip and she was on her own. She had to save Edward from the Volturi where she met her mate Marcus. She had wanted to yell about her mothers heritage.

But she only told her mates Fred, George, Charlie, Viktor, Blaise, Draco, Nicholas Flamel III, Robert McGonagall III, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Jasper, Felix, Demetri, Caius and Marcus knew. Everyone thought Draco was a willing Death Eater but he wasn't he was only one to save his mother. Severus another soulmate was a spy pretending to hate her father. She had the marks of her soulmates on her chest. Everyone gets one on their wrist but she got one on her chest in a tree. There were eleven names she didn't know about that were Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Janus, Heimdall, Loki (Who she knew where gods and didn't know how to contact them), Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers, James Barnes, James Rhodes, T'Challa, Stephen Strange and Pietro Maxmioff. Lucky only the person with the marks and the matching marks could see them. She also had a rune on her neck that was a symbol of Loki the God of Mischief, Lies and Trickster and one for Heimdall. She also had the rune of Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes that was a Greek rune. The soulmates she didn't know where Travis Stroll, Malcolm Pace, Castor Nixon, Dakota Spears, Ryder Smart, Rygua Dixon, Silas Holmes, Edmund Holmes, Louis Saxon, Raul Noble, Torres Carter, Diego Eden, Elijah Darkblade, Asriel Redfire, Cerdic Growlhowl, Naul Nightblade, Silvanus Waterlily, Redrought Bladerunner, Lucas Stormhold, Tristan Moonrise, Kodiak Redshadow, Caspian Heartstar, Dunstan Ironheart, Fitzroy Scamander, Charlemagne Arch, Oskan Fate, Darius Lucksmith, Gaius Sage, Albert Heatwave, Ryuu Ironclave, Cyrus Icecave, Pavel Desmond, Crete Walter and Arthur Storm.

Now she was away from all of them here in Forks again.

Suddenly she heard the smashing of glass and Charlie yelling. She runs to the stairs and sees the House is on fire and Charlie was in the middle of it.

"The windows and doors are magicked shut", Charlie coughs

Bella was about to yell out a spell when something hit her from behind and she lost consciousness. When she woke up she was in a dungeon in a cell with chains on her legs and arms.

"Bells", a voice whispers

Bella looks up and sees Draco.

"What is going on? Is Charlie ok?" Bella asks

"He is dead Bells. The Dark Lord came for you. Your vampires are actually his servants all but one. A Jasper I think. Soon the Light will think you are dead. The Dark Lord is going to do something to you", Draco says, "I can't stop it"

Bella's mind was whirling she was now a prisoner. What did Voldemort what with her besides her being Sirius Black's daughter.

"Do you know what he is going to do?" Bella asks

"No. But he will be here soon. I am so sorry. But I am off to Hogwarts in an hour for my sixth year. I won't be able to tell them your alive", Draco replies

"We all have our part to play", Bella says, "I forgive you"

"I don't deserve your love. I love you Bella. I will only tell our mates you are alive. But I know the Dark Lord is going to either torture you or something else. Be weary of my Aunt Bellatrix", Draco says

"I will. I love you", Bella says

"I do too with all my heart", Draco says

"Go", Bella says

"I am so sorry for what will happen. Be strong", Draco says

"I will be", Bella says

Draco leaves and Bella was trying to break the chains with her Dragon strength but it wasn't working. Those chains made her skin curl. She hears noise and see the Lestrange brothers walk to her cell with Edward and open it.

"Hello Isabella", Edward says

"How could you?" Bella asks

"He will let us rule the vampire world instead of the Volturi", Edward replies

"Your _Master_ is a half-blood mongrel. That needs to be put down", Bella says

That was when Edward slams into her and hurls her up by the throat.

"You will not disrespect the Master", Edward hisses

The Lestrange brother take the chains off the walls and Edward lifts her by the neck out of the dungeons. They go up stairs of a place she knew wasn't Malfoy Manor and to a bedroom. The Lestrange's lock the chains to the bed and stretch her legs out. Bella gasps and coughs as Edward lets her go.

The Lestrange's spread her hands above her head and lock her into place. Bella thrashes trying to break the chains but that doesn't work. She sees people come into the room and she sees Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Victoria! and many others and then Voldemort came in smirking.

"Dear Isabella how are you?" Voldemort asks

"Go to hell you half-blood mongrel", Bella spits

" _Criuco!"_ Bellatrix says

Bella screams as the curse hits her and was held on her.

"How dare you disrespect our Lord!" Bellatrix says

"Stop Bellatrix we won't to have our fun", Voldemort says

The curse was lifted and Bella was left gasping.

"Now Isabella we are going to have some fun you are in my home of Slytherin Castle. We are going to do a few things then we will proceed with _helping_ you with your other form", Voldemort says

"What do you mean?" Bella asks

"Oh you will see. Now Bella but the prevent insanity collar on her", Voldemort says

Bellatrix comes over with a black collar and locks it around Bella's neck and Bella cries out as metal spikes go into her neck.

"Lucius but the loyalty collar on her", Voldemort says

Lucius puts the collar on causing another cry.

"But the secrecy collar on Rastaban", Voldemort says

Again the collar courses her to cry out.

"Alice the Tracking collar on", Voldemort says

Again another cry as the collar was locked onto her neck.

"Rosalie the truth collar on her", Voldemort says

Again another cry.

"Emmett the Sensitivity Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar goes around her neck and suddenly all her nerves were sensitive.

"Esme but the forced awareness on her. She will stay awake from then on", Voldemort says

Esme locks the collar on and Bella feels the room come into focus.

"Carlisle the power instincts collar", Voldemort says

Bella lets out a cry again as the collar goes on.

"Tanya the Powerful Apparition Collar with the pain spell attached. it will get her through all Apparition Wards", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar goes on.

"Irina the Block Apparition collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar goes on.

"Rodolphus do the obedience collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out again as the spikes embedded in her neck

"Alecto do the enhanced memory collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps and cries as the collar digs in.

"Amycus the permanent order collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as it digs into her neck.

"Wormtail put on the Forced Male Pleasure Collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar embedded itself into her neck.

"Rosalie the Maternal Instincts Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as it digs in

"Maria the Forced Female Pleasure Collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar goes on. Maria had a smirk on hers.

"Edward the Heighten Release Collar", Voldemort says

Bella feels a very powerful pleasant feeling rush through her.

"Bellatrix the Female to Female pregnancy collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar goes on.

"Greyback the Block Scent Collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar goes on.

"Pucey the Collar to course pain anytime she thinks about trying to disobey the commands", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar locks on"

"Umbridge the collar to make her time in human or vampire form moderately painful", Voldemort says

Bella cries out loudly as the collar locks on and everyone grins evilly

"Parkinson the prevent healing collar unless dying", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as it locks into place.

"Flint the collar to stay in form unless ordered too", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as it goes on.

"Yaxley the Sexual Eagerness collar on", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as it locks on.

"Edward the Procreation Collar on", Voldemort says

Edward smirks at Bella and puts the collar on this one made her cry out louder.

"Gibbon the Prevent Healing Potions collar unless dying collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps again as the collar locks on

"Avery the prevent Scrying Collar", Voldemort says.

Bella cries out as it locks on.

"Crabbe the Fertility Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps in pain as the collar embedded itself into yer neck.

"Roiser the magic dampers collars if needed", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as she feels her magic weakened. The collars where on her wrists and ankles too.

"Bellatrix the Not-Me-Not Collar for Isabella's family not to recognise features of her. Unless told", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar embeds itself.

"Goyle the Order Collar for important people", Voldemort says

Bella gasps again in pain.

"Nott the binding Collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar goes on.

"Wormtail the attraction collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar locks on.

"Dolohov the Flagrante Collar for if the so called light touches her", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar locks into płace.

"Snyde the Honour Collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar locks on.

"Rowle Stealth Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar locks on.

"Macnair the Sensor Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as the collar digs in.

"Victoria the punishment collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as it goes in.

"Lucius the Unable to betray collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar locks on.

"Malciber the Endurance Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as it is locked in place.

"Pyrites the Willingly Collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar locks in place

"Lucius the increased Stamina Collar", Voldemort says

Bella gasps as it digs in.

"Victoria the pain increase collar", Voldemort says

Bella cries out as the collar increase her pain making everyone laugh.

"How many will you put on me?" Bella croaks as she already had 52 collars on

"Just one more for now", Voldemort says

"Edward but the forced to obey men and boys no matter the species collar on", Voldemort says

Edward puts the collar on and Bella feels magic go into her mind.

"Now we brand you. Alice the slavery mark on the right side of the face", Voldemort says

Alice grins and takes the branding iron and Bella squirms and tries to move away but she flashes over and presses it too her cheek and Bella screams. And chokes on vomit.

"That is for taking Jasper off me", Alice hisses

"Now I will but the Dark Mark on the left side of your face", Voldemort says and presses the branding iron to her face

Bella's loud screams caused laughter from the Death Eaters.

"Now those clothes have to go for some of the other brands", Voldemort says and banishes her clothes

And Bella couldn't even cover herself with her hands in chains.

"Victoria do you want to do the slavery plus its Dark Mark together on her chest?" Voldemort asks

"I would LOVE the honour", Victoria says

Victoria comes over with a HUGE branding iron and Bella's eyes widen and she couldn't believe the brand it was the side of her WHOLE chest. Bella tries to free herself but was unable too and let out a bloodcurdling scream and thrashes as the brand was put on her chest. The smell of her skin burning was making her sick. Rosalie brands her wrists and Alice does her ankles. Amycus does her hips. Bellatrix does the soul of her feet. Victoria does her palm of her hands and Lucius does both butt cheeks.

"Now the brand on your privates by Wormtail", Voldemort says

Pettigrew comes over and presses the brand to her private area and she lets loose a scream again.

"Now that is done we will be having our fun with you. Wormtail and I will start. I will do your mouth and Wormtail will take you virginity. Then we swap and then the others will all have there go", Voldemort says

That was when Bella was violated everywhere for the next 48 hours and the did Vaginal, Anal and Oral until she was bleeding badly. And the men played with her breasts too till they were sore. They did oral till her mouth hurt badly. The Vampire Men who had sex with her broke many of her bones causing her to scream at each break of a rib or a bone in her legs or arms.

"Please stop raping me Master", Bella begs in a break

"Are you enjoying this?" Voldemort asks starting to play with her

"Yes", Bella moans

"Does this please you?" Voldemort asks pocking one finger up her now loose vaginal cavity

"Yes more", Bella's mouth moans

"Do you desire me?" Voldemort asks sticking another finger up

"Yes Master", Bella's mouth moan says

Bella knew it was the collars doing this.

"Then how is it rape?" Voldemort asks sticking a third finger up smirking

"It is not Master please I am so wet", Bella moans

"Your addicted to the feel of an orgasm aren't you?" Voldemort asks wiggling his fingers inside of her.

"Yes", Bella moans

"I will leave you at this point. Now it is time for a different type if pain", Voldemort says leaving her dripping

Bella was horrified to let out a whine when Voldemort pulled out off her.

Bellatrix spend over 12 hours torturing her under the Cruciatus Curse and Wormtail did 12 hours too with Voldemort. Bella was shaking violently when she was done.

"Now Bella a new potion it is liquid Cruiatus. Rookwood will be testing out it will be 12x more powerful then the curse and it will be in your body for 24 hours. He made it because we discover Snape was a spy. Are you ready?" Voldemort asks

"Pl...ea...se no", Bella sobs

"We are going to enjoy these hours of torture sessions before the ritual. Rookwood put the potion in her. Emmett hold her mouth open", Voldemort says

Emmett pulls her mouth open and Rookwood pours the potion in. And Bella immediately begins screaming and begging for mercy. It was much worse then the curse. She thrashed around on the bed the time to Bella seemed to pass so slowly. By the time it was done Bella was sobbing uncontrollably. And her wrists and ankles where bleeding badly from the chains from her thrashing.

"Please stop it", Bella stutters as she couldn't speak straight after so much torture

"No. We have more fun. Now the potions", Voldemort says

They shoved vial after vial of potions into her. They told her what they were. There was 15 vials of forced awareness. 25 vials of senses sensitivity. 12 vials of truth potion. 20 vials of honour potion, 16 vials of loyalty potion. 17 vials of liquid tracking potion. 18 vials of obedience potion. 21 vials of enhanced eyes potion. 26 vials of enhanced memory potion. 28 vials of enhanced powers potions. 25 vials of forced obey men potion. 18 vials of powerful instincts potion. 19 vials of Forced Pleasure. 20 vials of endurance potion. 20 vials of biology changes (For when Voldemort says she is a vampire), 15 wideeye potion, 15 vials of Vitamix potion. 12 vials of wit-sharpening potion. 15 vials of Stamina potion. 30 vials of fertility potion. 30 vials of female to female pregnancy potion. 25 vials of Strength potion. 21 vials of fire potion. 30 vials of Anti-Birth Control. 17 vials of enhanced womanhood. 28 vials of poison antidote potion, 30 Vials of Procreation Potion and 40 vials of permeant orders potion.

Bella was gasping at the end of how many potions that went into her.

"Now will the permeant orders potion is in you are ordered. 1 whenever I let you be human you will remain naked and not wear any item of clothing. 2 You are not allowed on the furniture when your human. 3 You will when you talk to us using telepathy you will call all of us Master or Mistresses. 4 When you use telepathy call my Lord Master. 5 You will do what men or boys say. 6 You will call anyone who gives you an order Master or Mistress after the order is given. 7 You will serve us. 8 You will not complain. 9 You will not moan in annoyance. 10 you will allow vampires o bite you. 11 You will always be truthful to everyone. 12 You will not contact Sirius Black unless I die. 13 You won't contact Harry Potter unless I die. 14 You will not contact Albus Dumbledore. 15 You will not contact anyone in the Order of the Phoenix. 16 If they find you before I die you will tell me immediately. 17 You will only eat in your dragon form and what you have hunted. 18 If we do allow you to eat in human form you will eat like a dog. 19 You will not tell anyone where we are ever. 20 Your not allowed to use magic unless ordered too or to protect yourself. 21 You are not allowed to destroy your eggs or young. 22 you must not allow anyone but the fathers if the eggs to take them. 23 Your not allowed to harm, injury or kill yourself or ask someone too. 24 You are to have sex with anyone who wants it. 25 You will willingly give your human body to men and women to please them. 26 you will only think to us if spoken too first or if danger is near. 27 you will warn us if danger is coming. 28 you will call yourself when commanded or ordered with us present Whore, Bitch, Slut, Slag, Dog, Beast and Blood Traitor. 29 your not to meddle it your time stream, mine, my Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix or Potters or his friends. Now those are your commands. If you attempt to disobey or someone calls me by my given or chosen name your punishment devices will active even though you didn't do it. It will make sure you stay away from others. Now I am going to remove your voice", Voldemort says

"Please no Masters. Have mercy", Bella stutters as she was in so much pain

"No mercy. Now I will take you voice as we are done hearing the pleasure of torture from it. It won't do us any good if you can tell anyone what we are doing. But I know you are telepathic. But you won't have a physical voice anymore", Voldemort says chanting

Bella feels her voice being forced violently out of her voice box. And it was painful as it was pulled out and it was in a golden ball on the tip of Voldemort's wand.

"Now I will destroy it. You will never speak again", Voldemort says and casts fire on the ball and her voice was destroyed

Bella gasps as she couldn't get any sound out of her body. Everyone laughs finding her situation amusing. Bella sees Carlisle setting up everything he needed.

"I will remove your voice box and tonsils now. Emmett pull the mouth open and Edward the spreader", Carlisle says

Bella's jaw was forcefully open and Edward puts the spreader in and cranks it so her mouth was parted far. Bella gags and gasps for breath as Carlisle's hand goes down her throat and she lets out a silent scream as he cuts the voice box out and then the tonsils. It takes an hour before he was down with the last two procedures. He chucks everything in the waste basket.

Bella was crying in so much pain after all those operations. And bring opened up so many times.

"I will let Edward change you into a vampire but first he will drink most of your blood and then a punishment from all of us to do with actions of the so called 'Light'", Voldemort says

" _Please no",_ Bella mentally stutters

She feels Edward's teeth go into her neck and she screams as his teeth bit in and her blood being drained.

"That was delicious I wanted that blood for a while. Now we better change you before you heart gives out", Edward says and lets his venom flow

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Victoria and 3 another vampire she didn't know all bite her too. She feels the venom spread through her body and she started thrashing and letting out bloodcurdling mental screams. She didn't know how long she was changing but finally it was over and she opened her eyes and gasps at the clear view.

"Now Isabella your punishment from each of us for what the Light has done. Emmett, Victoria flip her on her back", Voldemort says

Bella was harshly flipped onto her back and the chains locked in place again. Bella didn't know what was going on till she saw the Cat O'Nine Tails whip.

"This is dripped in acid and each of us will take turns whipping you", Voldemort says, "Starting with the Cullen's"

Carlisle does 1500 lashes, Esme does 1500, Rosalie does 2000, Emmett does 1000, Alice does 2000, Tanya goes 2000, Irina does 3000, Bellatrix does 3000, Rodolphus does 3000, Rabastan does 3000, Alecto Carrow does 3000, Amycus Carrow does 3000, Dolohov does 3,000, Pettigrew does 4000, Greyback does 5000, Walden Macnair does 3000, Corban Yaxley does 3000, Crabbe Sr does 3000, Goyle Sr does 3000, Lucius does 5000. Bella was hysterically crying by the end.

"Now my turn", Voldemort says

" _Please no"_ , Bella mentally stutters sobbing her back was torn to shreds.

"Oh yes", Voldemort says and starts

He does over 9,000 lashes and stops and Bella was hysterically sobbing and crying and begging. It was music to his ears.

"You just had over 66,000 lashes in the last 26 hours. How do you feel?" Voldemort asks in mock concern

" _Please no master, Mercy",_ Bella think begs

"No mercy. Now Isabella we will be didn't the ritual now. Emmett, Maria bring her with you. Isabella you will not try and escape", Voldemort says

They unchain her from the bed and she was dragged through the Castle. The command of not escaping keeping her from escaping. She was in so much pain it was hard to stand up. She was taken outside where she saw runes all over the grass. She was pushed to the ground in the centre and the chains go long and lock her on all fours painfully with her shredded back.

Bella looks up at Voldemort from her vulnerable position.

"Now the potions you had before your change are now a permeant part of your body and so are the brands do you understand?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods painfully with dread.

"The venom of the vampires who changed you are embedded with magic for you to obey them always as the venom is now apart of you. Until their death. Do you understand?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods again painfully with dread. She was horrified she had Victoria's venom in her and Maria's. Jasper had told her about Maria.

"Now I will be craving runes into your body. This WILL hurt", Voldemort says and brings out a ritual knife

He moves over to Bella and beings craving runes into Bella's body. Bella was silently crying out as each rune was craved into her body in different places. Some over her lash marks. Also including her private area and butt. But also inside of her mouth when she had been ordered to open. He also carved runes into her eyelids. She was trembling as an hour went by with the craving of the runes on her body.

"Now Isabella let me tell you want I am going to do. I am going to force you into your Dragon Form. In which the runes with force you to stay in it until I die which will not be happening. If it does the other runes will activate and will force you into your Dragon Form for all but 24 hours once a fortnight. Starting two days after I die. Which won't happen. You will have chains on you that will retract with my orders or others. When we force you to transform now you will be given a neck chain that will be with your human body to always to attach to something in any form unless I order otherwise. If I die then it will always make sure you are chained down whenever someone takes you. You are a slave now. Not even the Great Albus Dumbledore or hell gods will be able to break this transformation. Do you understand?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods with dread.

"Now this will be painful as I will force you form out and make it stay. If I die you will have to go through it each time you change. Do you understand?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods.

"The runes in your mouth will make four more sets appear in your dragon form and you will have over 90 different types of venom. And 70 types of Anti-Venom. While you're a dragon your mind with blend with the dragon but you will be in some control but your instincts will be high. You will not only be able to breath fire but also ice, the hotter blue flames and the black hellfire. You can breath Fire and Ice up too 140ft. You will be able to breath to heal, to give hope, to unpetrify, to unparaysis, to awake and to give peace but only on command until I am dead. Your eyelids you will have multiple of them. One is normal, the second will put someone to sleep, third will paralysis someone, fourth will petrify someone, fifth will turn someone to stone, sixth causes agonising pain and the seventh will kill. You will be able to spit acid. Do you understand?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods afraid with what was going to happen.

"I haven't blocked your magic. But your not allowed to use it unless I tell you too. But you will be able always talk with telepathy. I haven't blocked your Occlumency, shadow travelling, empathic powers, invisibility Powers, technopath, Telekinesis, battle magic, aura seeing, bond seeing, glamour abilities, agility, beast speaking, truth and lie telling, night vision, seer, Ominilingualism, Inner Knowing, elemental powers and technomagic whatever that is. As long as you don't you use them without my approval. You still have your metamorphic abilities to change your dragon forms colour. So are you ready?" Voldemort asks

Bella shakes her head. Voldemort laughs.

"The chains are made up of a rare metal that Salazar Slytherin had for dragons and vampires you will never be able to break them. By the way it was Wormtail who told me about your abilities and your mothers. He has been VERY helpful with the knowledge off you. Also a higher power is also preforming this spell", Voldemort says

And a boy appears and smiles evilly.

"The Olympus Gods will not be able to help you will my help", he says

"Now we will start", Voldemort says and begins to chant in a Dark Language

Bella begins to thrash in her chains as the dark words go over her. She feels her body as it painfully begins to change. Her hands become legs with long claws. Her back legs also have long claws. Her body grows and a very long tail comes out her butt. It was longer then before with spikes. She gets bigger and bigger as her body grows into that of a dragon bigger then a Ukranian Ironbelly. Her growing causes her lashes to stretch painfully. Her brands were also stretched to the limit and it was painful the spread was with her back stitches that had been melted. Her scales begin to appear covering her body they would always be like a shield from any spells. Painfully her wings come out of her back and flap around. Her mouth was on fire as it was also changing. She feels more teeth force themselves out of her gums it was agonising and so was getting the glands to be able to breath ice, blue flames and hellfire. She feels her other stomachs grow inside her till she had six of them.

Suddenly it was all over and she was standing panting in her dragon form. Wanting to collapse or pass out which she knew she would never be able to do again.

"Well that is a fine piece of work. And it only took 12 hours for the spell to do all the changes. I made you a Superior Grand Supreme Ancient: Warrior, Time, Magic, Mist, Prophecy, Thought, Dream, Sleep, Chaos, Crystal, Shadow, Spirit, Storm, Weather, Sand, Empathy, Air, Ice, Space, Earth, Water and Fire Dragon type of Dragon with immortality. The only type of dragon your not is a Lightning Dragon. You are 650 feet tall. You are 740 feet in length. Your wingspan is 700 feet. You are immune in Dragon form to ALL spells including the killing curse, your scales are impenetrable to swords or spears or daggers or axes. I was generous on letting you keep you fertility and gave you unlimited fertility and very fertile so you probably get pregnant each time you have sex. But I am also twisted it into you only be able to be having to lay eggs for your children in which when they hatch they will able to change into toddlers after 2 years and back into dragons when they want. You will be able to have up to 70+ eggs at a time from more then one sperm injection as long as it is within 6 hours. But if I die your egg count will go up very high. Once your pregnant you won't be able to change to human even on command to you lay the eggs and they hatch and they are off your milk. You will be pregnant for 156 weeks or 3 years. Or 4 years if I die. I did the spell with an added year to make it harder on you. The pregnancy will be painful and extremely uncomfortable with a large amount of eggs as the eggs are big a lot bigger then a human baby at full term. Your eggs as a Superior Grand Supreme Ancient Dragon are 5ft in length and weigh 60lbs each. You will begin making a nest at 150 weeks. Then you will lay them the labour will probably go on for days and be excruciating as you will have to push each egg out individually without any kind of help and still won't be able to change back. They will hatch after another 20 weeks later. As you know Shadow, Spirit, Dream, Crystal, Sand, Thought, Fire, Earth, Time, Space, Water and Ice dragons feed there babies not just meat but mothers milk for 24 weeks. After 52 weeks you will teach them to fly and after 80 weeks teach them to hunt. After 95 weeks you will teach them how to switch forms and after 104 weeks or 2 years they will be toddlers like I said and you will be once again be free to switch forms. That will be 5 years stuck in your dragon form. I have given you all you need to raise clutches of young. You will know your pregnant within hours of having sex. Even when pregnant I still expect you to do everything you are told. You also have a permeant order on you to continue to do everything you are expected to do or order to while pregnant. You will know instinctively how many eggs you will be carrying. Once they are born I will preform a spell to find out who's eggs are who's as they won't all be from the same person. Now Isabella bring down your neck so we can attach your last chain", Voldemort orders

Bella was forced to bow her neck and head to Voldemort. She already felt the collars she already had permanently embedded in her skin. And she also felt the permeant chains on her legs embedded in her flesh.

Voldemort comes over with a big collar and locks in around her neck and clicks it into place. And Bella silently roars at the pain of the collar embedding in her skin of her neck. She feels the chain connect with the ground.

"Now you are ordered not to use your fire or ice fire powers or acid powers on us. Do you understand?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods her big head.

"Would you like to see yourself?" Voldemort asks

Bella nods her big head and Voldemort shows her, her reflection. She was very, very, much bigger in this form then before. Her scales when changing colour with her metaphoric abilities but four main colours were black, gold, violet and turquoise. Her eyes where gold, turquoise and violet. Her face still had the brands. She could see her soulmark of a tree with her soulmates names on her on her belly with the slavery and Dark Mark brand on it. She also saw the teats she now had. She was lucky Voldemort couldn't see her soulmark tree or the other runes of the gods that she could still see in gold. Her lashes where now scars on her body and still hurt a lot. She sees her new teeth and they where sharper then before and extra rows. She feels the different layers of eye lids she had. She could see all 52 collars going down her long neck.

She could feel the weight of the potions and collars forced upon her. She tried to roar but since her voice had been taken and destroyed she couldn't make a sound. And she tried to change back but she couldn't and she was panicked she couldn't get into her human form.

Voldemort chuckles noticing the signs.

"You will not be able to be human anytime without my consent until I am dead. Which I will never be. You now serve the dark. You will make us a fordable force! No one will be able to stop us!" Voldemort declares with the cheers of the Death Eaters

Bella lets a tear fall as she would never be able to fully change back. She had faith in Harry on destroying Voldemort but she would always be forced after Voldemort's gone to be in her dragon form for 18 hours of a 24 hour day once a week. She could feel her instincts where on high alert and that her mind was more blended with that of her Dragon Form.

Would she ever be free? Not the curse because she knew that was impossible. But free of the collars and chains as she also knew the potions where permanently in her body so they wouldn't be coming out of her. They were soaked into every cell of her body...

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place…A Few Days Before…_

* * *

There was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting. Dumbledore comes in with a vampire with gold eyes, a buff looking man who looked like he was in tears and a woman who was also buff and was trying to console him.

"Albus what is going on?" a newly freed Sirius Black asks

"I am afraid someone has gotten to Isabella. I just returned from Chief Swan's house and it was burnt to the ground with the Chief inside. They only found one body. And the Dark Mark was above the house. Isabella is missing and I fear her to be captured by Voldemort", Dumbledore says solemnly

Fred, George and Charlie gasp and look like they would faint. Their soulmate was captured and likely being tortured right now. Sirius and Remus had gone pale. Sirius had tears in his eyes at the thought of his little girl being tortured by Death Eaters.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE!" Sirius yells in tears

"I thought she was. I looked in on the vampires she was with and found the home deserted. I assume they had betrayed her. The local tribe told me they smelt the Cullen's scent around the house. These are Paul Lahote and Leah and Seth Clearwater from the tribe. Paul has revealed that Bella is his soulmate and Jasper this vampire here also is a soulmate of Bella's", Dumbledore says revealing them

"Why didn't you save her!" Sirius yells

"We didn't know", Jasper whispers

"We never suspected. Neither did she", Paul chokes out

"We are her soulmates too. George and Charlie. She had more but that is all we can say", Fred chokes out

"Swore to secrecy", George chokes out

"We would know if she was dead wouldn't we?" Charlie asks

"If her name on you has turned black then yes", Dumbledore says

They all check there wrists and find her name still in gold.

"She is alive", Fred chokes out

That let some people breath a sigh of relief.

"Severus do you know they took her?" Dumbledore asks the former spy

"No Albus. It would be under the Secret Keeper Charm", Snape says

They talk about ideas of where Isabella could be and how to rescue her but they couldn't do anything unless they new WHERE she was…

* * *

 _Hogwarts…A Few days later…_

* * *

Harry had gotten the message that Bella had been taken by Voldemort and was upset it was all his fault his mates Padma Patil, Su Li, Luna Lovegood, Fay Dunbar, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis had been trying to comfort him.

Harry went to bed that night tossing and turning and suddenly he was in Voldemort's head looking at a Dragon that was changing colour.

" _You will not be able to be human anytime without my consent until I am dead. Which I will never be. You now serve the dark. You will make us a fordable force! No one will be able to stop us!" Voldemort declares with the cheers of the Death Eaters_

 _Harry sees the Dragon realise a tear and wondered why a dragon would cry. And what were those marks all over it?_

Harry woke up with a start and the next day he told Dumbledore about Voldemort now having a dragon on his side.

"That is indeed troubling news. I will pass it along to the Order", Dumbledore promises

"What about the Horcrux's sir?" Harry asks

"We have located Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup and the Gaunt Ring. You located the diadem. That leaves the Snake and one other", Dumbledore says

"Headmaster it looked like the dragon didn't want to be there. It was crying", Harry says

"I will think on this Harry", Dumbledore says

 **(Dumbledore didn't get cursed by the ring)**

Harry leaves Dumbledore to his thinking. Dumbledore had told Harry about the Horcrux's after the Ministry fiasco and Harry had told him about the Diadem. Sirius had told him about a strange locket. Sirius had confiscated the Lestrange Vault and they found Hufflepuff's cup. But Dumbledore hadn't told Harry about the Horcrux in him. He needed to find away to remove it. He had some research to do.

Suddenly an owl comes through his window. Dumbledore scans it and doesn't find a curse on it.

' _Dear Headmaster,_

 _I know where Isabella Violette Zara Marie Velvet Black is. But I can't say it as it is under the Fidelius Charm. But I can confirm she is with the Dark Lord. Some vampires helped Bellatrix Lestrange, Rastaban Lestrange, Roldophus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Wormtail into getting her._

 _All I know is that the Dark Lord is planning something big with Isabella and it starts with the usually Death Eater deeds. But I do know they plan on keeping her alive._

 _I am sorry but this is all the information In am able to him_

 _From a Soulmate of Isabella_

Dumbledore was shocked that someone had given them information even though it wasn't much. And that someone with Death Eater ties was one of Isabella's soulmates. He was going to have to figure out all the clues he had been given and give Sirius the hope they don't plan on killing her. But that wasn't necessary a good thing…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **I have used a Website to find Superior Grand Supreme Ancient Dragon and a different website for to eggs length and weight**

Ominilingualism Is the power to be able to understand, read, write and speak a language.

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**

Please if you have any ideas on a character from any of the books, movies or TV shows I do for the Forced Transformation Series. PM me and I will see if I can make it work.

Forced Transformation Series

1\. Shadownight and His Soulmates (Avengers)

2\. The Unknown Sibling Pet of her Brother (Harry Potter/Twilight)

3\. Magical Animals, Normal Animals, Witch (Harry Potter/Twilight)

4\. Slytherin House Pet Snakes (Harry Potter/Twilight)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Bella rested after they had changed her. Her chains connecting to the ground. She was now a dragon and would be one unless Voldemort decided he wanted her. She hears the sound of people approaching. She sees Voldemort who had a smirk on his face.

"I am forcing you to change back then you will pleasure everyone", Voldemort says, "Do you understand?"

Bella nods her big head and suddenly she was screaming silently as she was forcefully changed back to a naked human. She was gasping when it was done.

"Follow me now", Voldemort says grabbing her chain

Bella was dragged inside the Slytherin Castle. She was forced up the stairs she knew what was coming so she began to struggle.

" _Cruico!"_ Voldemort says

Bella withers as the curse hits her. She was silently screaming and thrashing.  
"Now on the bed", Voldemort orders

Bella crawls on the bed and she could feel herself getting eager for what was to come.

"Now you will be pleasing a good number of us and having some girl sex too. But I will go first", Voldemort says evilly

Voldemort stripes off and starts to have his turn with her. Bella was silently moaning in pleasure and was eager to please him even though she knew it was the collars making her like this. He goes on for an hour. Followed by Wormtail, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Rodolphus, Rasbastan, Rookwood, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Gibbon, Bellatrix, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Pyrites, Victoria, Maria, Umbridge, Dolohov, Yaxley and Rowle. It went on for hours and Bella didn't realise at the time what they were doing. She spent 24 hours on her back doing sexual acts for them.

She was feeling absolute pleasure when Voldemort finished again.  
"Now back outside", Voldemort says

' _More Lord Master', Bella thinks_

"No you have had enough. Now outside to change again", Voldemort orders

Bella silently whines from the lack of sex and follows Voldemort out and she was still dripping from the pleasure she had. Her vaginal cavity was so painful from all the sex. Bella sees Voldemort drop the chains and they fuse to the ground and suddenly she was changing back into her Dragon Form. She was screaming silently as she was forced change again. She was panting at the end. Bella realised she felt different inside her. She didn't know what the difference was yet. But it was uncomfortable.

"We are going on a raid. You will light the town on fire when I tell you. You are to be invisible", Voldemort says

Bella could only nod. She had to obey. She was allowed to Shadow Travel to the location. She was watching as the Death Eaters raid the town and torture innocents. She had been ordered not to help the innocent towns people.

' _Light up the town', Voldemort thinks to her_

' _Yes Lord Master', Bella thinks_

Bella dives down from the sky and blows fire and lights up the streets. She just uses normal fire as she hadn't been ordered anything different. She hears the screams but couldn't do anything to help. She hears the sound of apparating in.

' _Attack them', Voldemort says, 'Don't kill them yet'_

Bella had no chose but the attack the Aurors. She lands on the ground and swipes her tail. Her tail destroys two houses. The Aurors were throwing spells at her but they bounced off her skin.

"It is not working!" Tonks says

Bella knew it was Tonks but she wasn't allowed to tell them in was her. She breathes fire at them.

"Stunning spells on 3", Moody says

Bella growls at them. They try stunning her but they barely tickled her. She flicks her tail again and buildings crumble.

"How is she still awake!" an Auror says terrified

' _Use your sleeping lid', Voldemort thinks_

Bella opens up her sleeping lid and the Aurors fall to the ground at looking in her eyes. Tonks eyes widen as she sees the colour changing eyes before she falls asleep.

' _Go back to the Castle', Voldemort thinks to her_

' _Can I hunt Lord Master?' Bella thinks_

' _Do so. Be no more than two hours', Voldemort says_

' _Yes Lord Master', Bella thinks_

Bella flies off and she gets a small taste of freedom. She knew that she still a prisoner. But hunting trips would be her only chance for a break. While she flow she felt pain in her stomach. Something had changed.

She dived down and caught two deer. Killing them instantly. Bella didn't believe she was eating it. But she was so hungry. And her instincts were taking over. She finishes the carcasses in an hour. She felt full. But she still felt odd.

She goes to a stream and starts to drink and she sees herself again. She didn't look like her past Dragon self at all.

She Shadow travels back to the Castle as the two hours come to a close. She lands on the lawn and the chains lock her again in place. She hears Voldemort having a meeting with his followers.

"Are weapon succeeded in killing 40 muggles!" Voldemort says

There was cheering inside but Bella felt sick she had done that. She wanted to throw up but couldn't. As she lay down she felt pain increase in her stomach. It made her squirm. She spent hours wiggling when Voldemort comes out with the others grinning evilly.

"Are you in pain?" Voldemort asks

Bella wondered what Voldemort was asking her.

' _Yes', Bella thinks_

"Are you uncomfortable?" Voldemort asks

' _Yes', Bella thinks, 'What is wrong with me?'_

Voldemort gins evilly and waves his wand and it lights blue.

"Brilliant. You better get used to being in Dragon Form", Voldemort says

' _Why?' Bella asks_

"You won't be human for a number of years now", Voldemort says

' _Why am I feeling this strange? I feel like something is inside of me. Multiple somethings', Bella thinks_

Voldemort chuckles, "You are pregnant. Remember what I said about your pregnancy's?"

Bella suddenly remembers. She would be stuck in her Dragon form for 5 years.

"What you are feeling is the eggs forming. As I said they will be 5ft long and 60Ibs. You will be able to tell soon after sex if your pregnant from the sensation of them forming. I told you, you will feel every minute of it. You will be able to tell how many eggs you are having too", Voldemort says, "Sense and you will be able to tell now"

Bella close her eyes and thinks about where the pain and discomfort comes from and feels a lot of different eggs. They were small now. But still made her uncomfortable.

' _87', Bella thinks in horror_

She couldn't believe she would be carrying that many eggs for 3 years.

"Good. I will have an heir and so will the others. You may go to hunt when you need but you will tell me", Voldemort says, "Remember you will be unable to do anything to harm those eggs or this pregnancy"

' _Yes Lord Master', Bella thinks_

"Your insides will be changing to fit all the eggs. Now I will go. But you will be still doing raids with us", Voldemort says leaving Edward was left behind

"Your having my young Bella I am looking forward to it. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Alice will enjoy this too. The only down side is that we can't have sex with you anymore. But we will make up for that later", Edward says smirking leaving

Bella didn't know what to do. She could FEEL the eggs taking form in her. It was extremely uncomfortable. Bella didn't know what she was going to do with this feeling for the next 3 years she would be carrying them. All 87 of them. And she would be a killing machine for Voldemort. What was she going to do?

Bella laid down and tried to get comfortable. But she now knew it would be hard. As she would be feeling everything from those eggs inside her. She had to find a way to accept this. Bella looked at the sun.

' _My love please give me strength', she thinks thinking of Apollo_

* * *

 _Olympus…_

* * *

Apollo was doing what he normally did on Olympus he was in his temple thinking about going out in some bars with Hermes when his vision clouds over.

Apollo sees a huge dragon then changed in human. She was beautiful but heavily scared. She looked like she had been tortured.

" _I love you", the woman says_

 _Apollo sees his future self take her in his arms._

" _I love you too", Apollo says, "My soulmate"_

 _There were others there including Hermes, Hades, Hephaestus and a few other gods but there were other men there too. All looking at the woman with love in their eyes._

" _My soulmates. You give me the strength", the woman says_

The vision switches to they are in front of the whole Olympus Council and the FATES!

" _There are two new gods here. Not bound by the Ancient Laws. Step up Lord Harry Potter and Lady Isabella Black so we can do Lord Chaos's will", the fates say_

 _A teen with black hair and stunning green eyes and the woman from his early vision step up. They glow gold and Apollo could feel the power coming off them, more so the woman._

" _All Hail Lord Harry Potter God of Loyalty, Honour, Bravery, Courage, Chivalry, Valiance, Duels, Anger, Sacrifice, Boundaries, Hope, Battles and Protection. Minor God of Power, Lightning and Storms_ _", the fates says_

 _The glow leaves the male teen._

" _All hail Lady Isabella Black Goddess of Time, Reality, Souls, Spirits, Shadows, Ice, Secrets, Whispers, Oaths, Strength, Betrayal, Heartbreak, Pain,_ _Survival, Strategy_ , _Selflessness, Empathy, Technology, Suffering, Pregnancy, Combat, Barriers, Mystery,_ _Perception, Memories, Thoughts, I_ _nstincts, Senses, Intelligence, Knowing, Treaties, Night Sky,_ _Constellations, Planets, Galexies, Comets, Meteors, Supernovas, Black Holes._ _Minor Goddess of Magic, Mist, Dreams, Sleep, Power, Lakes, Rivers, Storms, Air, Earth, and Fire. Patron of Dragons, Draconis's and the Cursed", the fates says_

Apollo was pulled out of the vision sharply. He was going to find his soulmate! But what was wrong with her? He would have to try and find her. But he had to tell Hermes, Hephaestus and Hades. Too see what they say about this…

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place…_

* * *

"The dragon was huge! All off our stunning spells together did nothing to knock it out! It was unique she kept changing colours and her eyes did too. Then suddenly we are asleep! We were lucky the fire didn't kill us", Tonks explains to everyone

"How big was she?" Charlie asks

"She was over 600ft tall, over 700 feet in length and her wingspan was about 700 ft", Moody growls, "Never seen a dragon like that one", Charlie replies, "That would be the biggest dragon on record"

"We did stunning spells and they didn't even effect her", Kingsley says

"We will have to try something else with her. I will go next time she is spotted and we will all combine our stunning spells together", Dumbledore says

"It still might not work if she is as big as Moody says", Charlie says

"She also put us asleep with just looking at us", Kingsley says

"That doesn't sound like a type of dragon I know. What type was she?" Charlie asks

"I couldn't tell her species never seen one like her before. But her eyes were familiar for some reason", Tonks says

"Me either. She was different", Moody says

"I didn't recognise her breed either", Kingsley says

"Sirius you too will come this time and you Remus", Dumbledore says

"I don't care about any off this. I lost my little girl", Sirius replies

"You have to do this for her. You will get revenge on her killed her. But this dragon is standing in our way", Dumbledore says

They discuss the dragon not knowing exactly who it was…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: TORTURE: Sex/Rape**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _3 Months Later…December_

* * *

It had been three months since Bella had gotten pregnant with 87 eggs. She was extremely uncomfortable as she felt every millimetre they grow. It was not a pleasant feeling. She was in pain all the time and she knew it would get worse in weeks, months and years to come before the birth of the eggs. And she didn't have a break for sleep because she couldn't sleep anymore.

She had been on raids with the Death Eaters and she hadn't been forced to kill anyone she knew yet. And she knew it was only a matter of time. She also knew she had killed dozens or hundreds of people. It made her weep when she was left alone. She would have nightmares if she could.

She was allowed to hunt for her meals at least three to four times a week but she was still hungry after it. But Her Lord Master enjoyed still tormenting her. He loved forcing Cruico Potions down her throat so she would get tortured daily with 6 to 12 hours of extreme pain that was the worse pain you could ever get. The potions did not effect the eggs at all. She didn't know how she felt about that. Some part of her wanted to get rid of the eggs and the other part her wanted to keep them but she thought they probably had to do with the potions an collars she had in her system.

But now she knew Draco was coming home for Christmas and this would make her Christmas. As it was already going to be bad with her body going through all these changes and her being stuck in this form.

But on the other had she new her Lord wanted to do a raid on Christmas and she was dreading to have to be a apart of that.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice from inside the mansion.

"What do you need of me my Lord?" Draco asks

"Come see what are dear former Miss Black is now. She is now a Superior Grand Supreme Ancient Warrior, Chaos, Time, Thought, Crystal, Dream, Sleep, Prophecy, Empathy, Magic, Mist, Shadow, Spirit, Storm, Weather, Sand, Air, Space, Ice, Earth, Water and Fire Dragon", Voldemort replies

She hears them coming out. And she hears Draco gasp art seeing her.

" _Master Draco. Think your thoughts and I can hear them",_ Bella thinks to him

" _Bella what has happened to you?"_ Draco thinks

" _Lord Master did this too me",_ Bella thinks

" _Why are you calling him Master?"_ Draco asks

" _I can't call him anything else now I have a permanent order caller on. It is one of the orders I can't break. There is 28 permanent orders",_ Bella explains

"Isn't she now magnificent?" Voldemort asks smirking

"Yes she is really something", Draco says feeling so much pain for his soulmate, "What are those collars?"

"Just things to keep her in line. And to make sure she is controlled. She can't disobey an order from any men or boys. She is also only allowed to call herself Whore, Bitch, Slut, Slag, Dog, Beast or Blood Traitor. Go ahead and ask her, her name", Voldemort says, "And Whore project it too me too"

"What is your name?" Draco asks

" _Whore Master Draco",_ Bella forces the words out

"She knows her name but she can't say it. She tries to disobey an order and she gets a painful reminder", Voldemort informs Draco, "Ask her to call you just Draco"

"Call me Draco", Draco says

" _Draco…",_ Bella cries out as a painful surge of electricity goes through her body her tail thrashes a bit

" _I am sorry Bella!"_ Draco thinks to her

" _There is nothing you can do"_ , Bella thinks to just him

"She also have 800 vials of potion in her. That she can't get out of her system so she is stuck like this", Voldemort says, "Isn't it great?"

"Can't she change back?" Draco asks

"She could only when she was not pregnant. When she is she can't change back to the whole 5 year cycle is over", Voldemort explains

"What do you mean pregnant? And how?" Draco asks

"Why don't you tell him Miss Black?" Voldemort asks, "Project your thoughts to both of us again"

" _Yes Lord Master. All the Death Eaters pleasured me three months ago as a result I am 3 months pregnant with 87 eggs in my body",_ Bella replies

"If you have more questions you may ask after you give her every four to five days worth punishment", Voldemort says holding out a potion with dark red liquid in it

"Doesn't she get punished with that collar?" Draco asks

"That is not enough for me. I want her to feel more pain. Just tell her to put her head down to your level and open up, then swallow", Voldemort instructs as the other Death Eaters come out to enjoy the show

" _Lord Master that is different from the other pain potions you have given me",_ Bella thinks to him  
"That is because it will last longer and cause more pain. Everyone wants to see this work on you", Voldemort replies giving the potion to Draco

Draco hesitate he doesn't want to do this to his soulmate. But Voldemort was looking at him waiting for him to screw up.

" _it is ok Master Draco",_ Bella thinks to him

"Put your head down and open your mouth", Draco orders

Bella's head goes down and Bella's jaw is forceful opened by the order even though she was trying to fight it. Draco still hesitates.

" _Just get it done my Lord Master I will be ok as I have a prevent insanity collar on and potions in my system",_ Bella informs him

Draco pours all the red liquid into Bella's mouth.  
"Swallow", Draco orders

Bella gulps the liquid and immediately feels excruciating pain through all her body. She was silently screaming and she begins to thrash as the pain spreads to every portion of her body. She hears all the Death Eaters laughing. And Draco having to force out a small laugh.

" _I am so sorry",_ Draco thinks to her

Bella only barely manages to hear his thoughts as she continues to be tortured by the potion. It felt like forever for it to go all though her system. Once the pain starts to subside even her scales were aching. She notices all the Death Eaters and Voldemort had gone but Draco was still there sitting on the lawn his head in his hands.

" _You can't blame yourself Master Draco",_ Bella thinks hoarsely

" _Oh thank god! That potion was going through you for about 4 hours! I heard your bloodcurdling screams",_ Draco thinks

" _It is nothing that I haven't went through before",_ Bella replies

" _What happened when I left? Will you tell me?"_ Draco thinks

" _I will tell you I have to obey even a small command by a male",_ Bella thinks back and begins to tell him everything

Draco's eyes get pained as he hears about all the rapes, torture, transformations and then the more rapes and her getting pregnant.  
 _"What happens now you are pregnant?"_ Draco thinks to her

" _I have to stay in dragon form for five yous I won't be able to turn back even for a second. I will be pregnant for 3 years or 156 days, I will start a nest at 150 weeks, they will hatch after 20 weeks, they will have my milk or meat for 24 weeks, I will teach them to fly at 52 weeks, I will teach them to hunt at 80 weeks, I will teach them to switch form at 95 weeks and then that all adds up to 5 years. If Lord Master dies it becomes longer",_ Bella explains

" _How much longer?"_ Draco thinks back

" _It will be pregnant for 4 years, so then 6 years altogether",_ Bella replies squirming at feeling her eggs move inside her

" _Why are you squirming?"_ Draco asks

" _I can feel the eggs move. I can feel every millimetre they grow. I can feel them being formed. It is extreme discomfort. And the pain shoots through my body at unexpected times"_ , Bella replies

" _How big will the eggs get?"_ Draco asks

" _5ft in length and 60Ibs at there biggest according to Lord Master",_ Bella replies

Draco looks at her in horror he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

" _How many eggs are you having?"_ Draco asks

" _87",_ Bella replies

Draco looks at her in horror.

" _Are you sure?"_ Draco asks

" _Very I felt them all form. I could tell how many I had",_ Bella replies

Draco wanted to comfort her so badly but he didn't know what to do so he started asking questions again.

" _Can I see your scars?"_ Draco asks timidly

Bella rolls over and Draco out see the soulmate tree on her stomach and sees all the scars all over her body Draco was hesitant to touch her.  
" _You can touch me Master Draco",_ Bella thinks

Draco touches her stomach and her scales were smooth but there was bumps and rough bits of scars.

" _What has been going on at Hogwarts?"_ Bella asks him

" _The Castle is being heavily patrolled because of HIS raids. I heard about a dragon attack villages in the Daily Prophet but I didn't know it was you. I am so sorry you are being forced to kill",_ Draco says with sympathy

" _There is nothing we can do. I MUST obey him and all the males. I can't turn away from an order. As it is permeant order",_ Bella replies

" _Maybe I can go to the Order?"_ Draco suggests

" _NO! It is too dangerous. I could get sent to kill you or them. They can't free me. Even if Lord Master is dead I am stuck like this. Nobody can undo the spells, potions, runes, collars on me",_ Bella informs Draco

" _Surely the gods…"_ , Draco starts

" _They can't",_ Bella replies

" _How do you know?"_ Draco asks her

" _I can sense it. Sensing things is one of my gifts",_ Bella replies

" _We will work out something I promise you my Love",_ Draco thinks softly

" _Don't make promises you can't keep",_ Bella replies, _"How is Harry?"_

" _He is upset. They all believe you dead. Dumbledore even had a minute of silence at the beginning of term for you",_ Draco informs her

" _I wish it wasn't this way but I am bound to Lord Master",_ Bella replies

" _I wish I could make it all better. I wish I could kiss you and make it up to you",_ Draco thinks

Bella begins squirming again and feeling hot and frustrated at Draco's words. All the Death Eaters had been using a new type of torture and taking some of the sexual collars to make her frustrated while she was in this form. Nobody had helped her yet and it was driving her mad.

"What is going on with you?" Draco asks

"She is frustrated", Bellatrix chuckles coming over

Draco blushes, "What do you do for that she is a dragon after all"

"Oh my Lord has a spell for this", Bellatrix crackles

"I made it for the Blood Traitor when we were sure she is in TRUE need of a release", Voldemort says chuckling at Bella's whines and squirms

" _Please Lord Master I need a release",_ Bella projects to everyone causing Draco to blush

"Why does she need this so badly?" Draco asks

"She has an Procreation, Arousal, Passion, Pleasure, Desire, Lust and Release Collars one. Sometimes all she can think about is the release sex will give her. She hasn't had sex it three months. I wanted to slowly torture her and make sure she knows she will get a release as a reward for a job well done", Voldemort replies smirking evilly

" _What do I need to do Lord Master?"_ Bella begs

"We are going on a raid. And you will listen to all my commands then if you behave I will give you that release you so desperately need", Voldemort says

" _Anything Master",_ Bella promises

"Good. Now lets go on our raid", Voldemort grins

Bella was given her directions and she disappeared into the shadows and appeared over a town. The Death Eaters where now raiding.

" _That Mansion you will break into with me and corner the family",_ Voldemort thinks to her

Bella follows and the roof collapses in on the mansion and the family was huddled in the corner and she realised it was the Fudge Family. Voldemort begins to torture them.

" _I want you whore to bite the children with your slow killing venom",_ Voldemort thinks to her

Bella felt horrified but her sexual feelings where increasing and the order was so strong in her mind she couldn't disobey even if she wanted too.

Voldemort makes the kids come to her while the other Death Eaters hold back Fudge and his wife. Bella goes down and snaps her teeth on the two kids arms and they immediately begin to scream as one of the poisons she had chosen starts to go through them.

"Let this be a lesson. Your kids will die from the venom and nobody will be able to ease their suffering", Voldemort smirks

" _Whore use your death glaze on the wife on my cue"_ , Voldemort thinks

" _Yes Lord Master",_ Bella replies

"Your wife wouldn't know the punishment though", Voldemort says and nods to Bella

Bella puts down her death glare and the wife's life leaves her eyes and she topples over.

"Have a good Yale Fudge", Voldemort says, _"Bitch back to the mansion you have earned your reward"_

Bella barely has the time to process that the children where still screaming and Fudge was sobbing and begging. Bella disappears into the shadows and appears on the lawn where Draco was still waiting.

Bella doesn't pay much attention she was needing a release bad.

" _Are you alright?"_ Draco thinks to her

" _I need a release",_ Bella huffs

" _Is it that bad?"_ Draco asks

" _Yes. I only fear how Lord Master will do this to me. Lord Master basically be raping me in this form I think",_ Bella informs him

Draco wants to say something else but everyone was back with grins on their faces. And Voldemort looked pleased.

"Well done bitch", Voldemort says

" _Can you do it now Lord Master?"_ Bella asks

"What do you want me to do?" Voldemort asks evilly as everyone laughs

" _I need a release. It is driving me crazy. Please…take me",_ Bella chokes out

"Very well but just remember you asked for it. And the longer you wait in between this spell the longer it will last on you. Do you still want it?" Voldemort asks smirking

" _Y..e…s",_ Bella choke begs

"Then so be it!" Voldemort says waving his wand

Bella hears the hissing Parseltongue and the dark language with it. And suddenly she felt like something like huge fingers where testing her forms vaginal cavity. Bella moans in pain in please. The force of the phantom fingers increases and increases and she was mentally screaming out in pleasure and pain. Then she felt a huge phantom cock thrusting into her over and over again. There was also a phantom cock thrusting into her mouth. All she could too was scream in pleasure and pain. It was an amazing feeling to her sexual craziness but then is where it got worse it began to get really painful, and soon it was excruciatingly painful. She was screaming in pain and pleasure.

" _Sto..p…Mas…ter",_ Bella thinks

"You asked for this. And the spell we not end to you are fully satisfied", Voldemort replies smirking evilly

Bella feels like it went on forever. All of the different sexual places were being satisfied at once her mouth, butt and vaginal cavity in this form. She was crying and screaming until her mental voice was hoarse and her body collapsed on the grass. Finally the spell ended and Bella felt extreme pain from all the parts that were pleased and she didn't feel frustrated anymore.

"Was that want you needed?" Voldemort asks

" _Ho..w…long? Am…I..bl…eeding?"_ Bella thinks whimpering as she moving her body

"27 hours. Your bleeding but it is nothing that we haven't down while you were human. And your screams of pain where a good Yale gift. As Yale has now past. You may hunt if you need", Voldemort says leaving

Bella was panting not wanting to move an inch she was in SO much pain and she was trembling. Draco comes over and rubs her face gently.  
"Are you alright?" Draco murmurs  
" _No I am not. That was worse than human sex",_ Bella whimpers as tears slip out

"I will do anything to help. We will find a way. We will figure this out", Draco murmurs smoothing words too her

Bella just hoped they could figure something out…

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place…_

* * *

"Fudge's family is all dead. The venom that dragon put into the kids destroyed their sanity before they died. And the wife died straight away", Kingsley informs the Order

"Do we know what this dragon is yet?" Remus asks

"No. But it is big and very dangerous. We just got a taste off how dangerous these passing days", Arthur says rubbing his eyes tiredly

"Everyone stay on alert we must do research to try and find a way to stop this dragon. It is our main concern", Dumbledore says

Everyone nods but Sirius who still was suffering from the lose of his daughter. He just didn't know how he was meant to move on when his little Princess was dead…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _Months Later…_

* * *

 _Hogwarts…_

* * *

Draco had been thinking about what he could do to help his beloved soulmate for months. He knew that as months passed Bella was likely getting in more pain for what the pregnancy was doing to her. She was also likely be suffering for hours and days worth of torture.

He had seen the papers. And they had pictures of Bella's dragon form flying over houses while burning them to the ground or helping torture the people who refuse the Dark Lord. He hated that she was being forced to do this.

She told him she couldn't disobey orders even if she wanted to. Because of all the potions in her. She said she could probably disobey _minor_ orders. But nothing more. And the punishment collar would still kick in even if she _did_ disobey the minor orders.

He heard of all the permeant orders she had been given and they made him sick that it would be unlikely any of their soulmates or Dumbledore could help her with that. They wouldn't be able to get the collars off her that was certain to Draco. As she told him they were fused onto her. So it was impossible to get them off. The potions she had been forced to have before she was changed into a vampire then dragon were soaked into every fibre of her being. So they would be unable to break their hold on her too.

So Draco was stuck on how to help her. But he knew they needed to get rid of Voldemort if they _ever_ had a hope in saving Bella. So his hope was in the Order of the Phoenix. That meant he would have to find a way to talk to Potter, then Dumbledore. He might be bound to secrecy about a lot of things and about Bella's identity of being the dragon. But there were ways around that.

So now he had too get Potter alone…

* * *

 _A Few Nights Later…_

* * *

Draco had let Potter get suspicious of him and get him to follow him. Draco hides near the Room of Requirement that he knew about because of finding Potter's defence class a year earlier. He sees Potter looking to opposition direction to him. Perfect.

He silently casts a body binding curse at him. It hits him and he stiffens. Draco approaches him. He sees Potter glaring at him. But looking a little worried.

"Potter I will not harm you. I just need to talk. I swear on my magic what I say is true", Draco replies

Harry could see the light on the oath.

" _Lumos!"_ Draco says lighting his wand to prove his oath

Harry wondered what Malfoy wanted to do this for.

"Now I will realise you and we need to talk in the RoR. I _can't_ be seen with you. It is a matter of life and death", Draco replies, "Blink twice if you understand and won't attack me"

Harry blinks twice. Draco sighs in relief and realises Harry.

"This better be good Malfoy", Harry tells him

"It is quick we need to get out of the open", Draco says pulling Harry into the RoR

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asks pulling out his wand in case Draco decided to attack

"Potter I will NOT attack you. I have too much to lose if I do", Draco tells him siting down and putting his wand on a table that appeared

"Too much too lose?" Harry asks confused and wearily

"Yes. I person I care about is being…hurt and that is putting it mildly", Draco tells him choosing his words carefully  
"What do you what me too do about it?" Harry asks

"I want you to set up a meeting with the Order…", Draco starts

"How do you know about that?" Harry asks startled

"Doesn't matter. Can you do it? And have the Headmaster do something to cover for me so I can talk to you all about HIM and one of the lights greatest concerns", Draco tells him

"And what concern is that? We have many concerns Malfoy", Harry replies

"One word will summarise what you want to know", Draco tell him

"And what word will that be?" Harry asks

"Dragon"

* * *

 _A few days later…_

* * *

Draco was nervous his plan was going ahead. He just hoped this didn't but his beloved in danger and that the Order could keep his involvement secret.

Otherwise all his soulmates but especially _her_ would be in danger. He couldn't live with himself if something else happened to her. If he caused her anymore suffering.

He had got a message by his godfather to cause a disturbance in his Potions Class which he did and his godfather and soulmate gave him detention. He just hoped it was enough of a cover.

He carefully made his way to the potions class room being careful that nobody he knew that would cause trouble saw him. Blaise was ready to cover for him if needed. As it was _their_ soulmate who was in danger.

Getting there without anyone knowing was a miracle and his first sign of luck. He thanked the Gods for that.

He knocked on the door and waited.  
"Come in", his godfather calls

Draco walks in to see his godfather alone.

"Close the door Mr Malfoy", Professor Snape tells him

"Yes sir", Draco replies shutting it

He sees his Godfather waving his wand over him and the room.

"You are free from listening spells Draco. This room is free of spying spells too. Are you sure you want to do this Draco?" Professor Snape asks

"Yes Uncle Sev. I have my reasons why I want to do this", Draco replies

Snape could see the determination in his Godson's eyes. And knew there was no talking his Godson out of this.

"Read this", Snape says handing him the parchment with the address of Grimmauld Place on it

Draco reads it and burns it to his Godfathers surprise.

"You don't have to worry Uncle Sev. I don't plan to go to the dark bastard with this. I swear on my magic that I won't try in anyway to tell Voldemort or his follows where the Order of the Phoenix is located", Draco swears his wand glowing at the vow

Snape was shocked his Godson did that. Something was wrong to make his Godson this way. He looked extremely worried and concerned. Snape had noticed this year had been _Very_ hard on his Godson and something was on his mind as his school work wasn't it's usual standard.

"We will floo Draco", Snape says softly

Draco nods and goes to the floo and says the address. He was at Grimmauld in seconds. He saw the Order was already here. He gulped. He hoped they would all keep this a secret. He sees Potter next to Black in the corner.

Draco tried to not look in pity at Sirius. As he could see the 'lose' of his daughter was weighing heavily on the man. Draco wished he could actually say that she was alive. But the bastard Dark Lord made sure nobody could say who his secret weapon was.

"Mr Malfoy take a seat", Dumbledore says from his seat

Draco nods and takes a seat with his Godfather on the other side off him. Everyone else was sitting down farer. Draco saw Moody's eye was scanning him.

"He's clean of any magical items but his wand", Moody informs everyone growling

"That I won't be giving up given the circumstances", Draco replies

"Of course Mr Malfoy. We don't expect you too", Dumbledore replies

"Headmaster. Draco made an oath before coming here not to try in anyway to tell the Dark Lord or his follows our location", Snape reveals to everyone

Causing everyone to look at Draco strangely. Wondering what has gotten into him.

"Mr Malfoy you told Harry that a person you care about is being hurt. Can you give us any other information. You also mentioned the dragon", Dumbledore says looking at the young Malfoy Heir

Draco sits up straighter. Everyone could see the determination in his eyes.

"First Headmaster I need your oaths that my involvement will not get out in anyway. If I am found out as being a…spy then the person I care about the most in this world would get hurt more then she already is", Draco says looking determined

Everyone eyes Draco who was the 'her' he cared for most in the world?

"Mr Malfoy I assure you we won't jeopardize your position or anyone you care about", Dumbledore replies

"I NEED that oath sir. I'm sorry but she means more to me then my own life. As she is one of my…", Draco looked hesitant to continue

"She is your?" Tonks asks being gently

"Soulmate", Draco whispers to everyone's surprise

Everyone's eyes widen at that information.

"Who is it Mr Malfoy we can protect her", Dumbledore says

"I can't say sir. A vow protects her identity. Me or her other soulmate who is in the same situation as me can't say her name to anyone else either. The only good news is that the Dark Lord doesn't know we are soulmates. But he knows I and him care for her", Draco reveals.

They could see the desperation in the Malfoy Heirs eyes. They could see they were his last resort perhaps to help whoever his soulmate was.

The Order could see how much he loved his soulmate too. They wondered who it was. Severus who was one of Draco's soulmates.

"If you swear to protect my identity. I'll explain what I can. Some things I can't because the Dark Lord put a curse on it", Draco tells them

"What about the dragon?" Kingsley asks

"I can only say so much about her. There is a curse on saying her name to anyone outside of the Death Eaters", Draco replies

This opportunity was too much to pass up. So each Order member swore to protect his identity and to not tell.

"So what can you tell us about the beast dragon?" Moody growls

"Don't call her that!" Drago snarls

"She is...", Hestia Jones starts

"She is a woman cursed into a dragon", Draco tells them

There was shocked gasps around the room,

"That dragon is a woman?" Remus asks shocked

"Yes she is", Draco confirms

"Why doesn't she change back? And flee" Tonks asks

"It is impossible for her to turn back. The Dark Lord changed her into a dragon. And as to flee she can't disobey his orders or anyone's. The collars on her neck see to that", Draco replies

"Who is she?" Jasper asks

"I can't tell you. I can't even tell you her parents", Draco replies

"So she does these raid with Tom because he says so?" Dumbledore asks

"Correct she can't even disobey other orders without one of the collars on her punishing her", Draco replies, "she hates the raids and wishes she could disobey Voldemort"

"Would any spells work on her?" Arthur asks

"No spells can penetrate her scales. Not even the killing curse", Draco replies

"What are her weaknesses so we can maybe free her?" Moody asks

"She doesn't have a physical one at least", Draco replies

"What type of Dragon. Is she? I haven't seen anything like her", Charlie asks eagerly

"She is a Superior Grand Supreme Ancient Dragon and her species of Ancient Dragon she is are Warrior, Chaos, Prophecy, Time, Thought, Sleep, Dream, Empathy, Magic, Mist, Shadow, Spirit, Storm, Weather, Sand, Air, Space, Ice, Earth, Water and Fire. She is the only one of her kind", Draco explains

"I have always wanted to Superior Grand Supreme Ancient Dragon. They are the longest known dragon in the world", Charlie says in awe

"Mr Malfoy is this woman powerful in either forms?" Dumbledore asks

"She is powerful in both. But many as a dragon. She was dozens of powers", Draco reveals

"Is she _ever_ human now?" Emmeline asks

"No she can't turn at the moment. But the Dark Lord did gave her changing so he and his followers could ALL Rape her", Draco replies sadly

"Why is this dragon girl so important to you?" Sirius asks quietly

"She is my soulmate as well as Severus's", Draco reveals

Severus felt like the wind got knocked out of him. One of his soulmates as being tortured by Severus's old master.

Jasper looks devastated too.

"I will kill them", he snarls

Draco look at confused.

"What does she mean too you?" Jasper asks

"She and you are two of my soulmates. So when I find her I'll kill _everyone_ in my way", Jasper replies firmly with a little growl

"I'm glad she will get help eventually", Draco replies

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Remus asks

"Yes she has potions that our permanently in her system and...", Draco looked hesitant to continue.

"And what?" Kingsley asks

"She is pregnant with a clutch of eggs", Draco starts

"How did that happen? She would have had to mate with another dragon", Charlie starts

"When they rapped her, they got her pregnant with different members of the Death Eaters. When she was turned back into a dragon the pregnancy becomes a dragons. And because of that she is stuck in her dragon form till after she births the eggs then weans they off milk and meat. When that's done she can turn back when the Dark Lord orders", Draco replies

"That us terrible", Molly says

"Yes it is. But the Dark Lord loves torturing her", Drago replies

"Mr Malfoy can you give us a list of Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asks

"I can...", Draco lists off all the Death Eaters

Everyone was shocked with some of the names.

"And lastly the Cullen's are too", Draco tells the gravely

"Those bastards!" Jasper snarls

He begins to say all the things he would do to them.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy for the information. We will use this knowledge wisely", Dumbledore tells and promises him

"I would like to be your spy as long as it doesn't bring suspicion on me", Draco informs them, "Or my lovely soulmate is not in danger"

"We promise to help you land you don't need to spy", Dumbledore replies

"Draco! Being a spy is dangerous I should know as I was one before the Dark Lord found out", Snape tries to reason with his godson and soulmate

"this is the only way to help _her._ So I'll do everything you ask me too do. In order to save my soulmate", Draco says with passion

All of them could see his determined. They hoped he was telling the truth about helping them and not lying about all this.

Because how on earth did someone do that?

But they would have to heed Draco's because if the dragon was a girl and was being forced to do this they would have to try not to hurt the poor girl and help realise her found the spells on her.

Dumbledore and the others asks questions to Draco who replies before Draco left before someone got suspicious. But before he left Harry and Draco called a truce. But would still have arguments so nobody knows they were working together. Harry told Draco he would make sure he was convincing and give it a try of being friends.

The Order stayed longer to discuss how they would handle this. How could they work with this information?

A Dragon that _any_ spell that hit her wouldn't work. So how were they meant to subdue or help a being that that powerful?

They decided to do research hopefully they would find something to help her, them and the community...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
